


Призраки

by Twinkling_Alice



Series: Freude [3]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Dreams and Nightmares, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26667958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinkling_Alice/pseuds/Twinkling_Alice
Summary: Зарисовка по словам: [синева, истина, страсть].
Series: Freude [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940359





	Призраки

**Author's Note:**

> Зарисовка по словам: [синева, истина, страсть].

— Люди уходят, умирают. Но истина состоит в том...

Всё как в тумане, голос Тоцуки тоже: такой далекий, будто в трубке телефонной, которую от уха отстранили. Фушими смотрит на него и не видит, слишком лень фокусировать взгляд, а картинка мажется и расплывается, как на неудавшемся снимке. Цыкает, отворачивается, потом и вовсе закрывает глаза. Чужие пальцы смахивают соленую влагу, ресницы тяжелеют. Дышать больно.

— Истина в том, Фушими, что никто не способен жить только ради себя одного. И это чудесно.

— А Вы ради кого живете?

Рот открывает, глотает воздух, вспоминая красных карпов в декоративном пруду на заднем дворе общежития Скипетра, и давится ночной прохладой, кашляя и отмахиваясь от назойливых рук. Мимо. Словно мотылька поймать пытался. Глаз не поднимает, осточертели уже эти смазанные линии.

Но молчание затягивается, а он до одури ответ знать хочет, что злость накатывает. Смотрит, тут же об этом жалея. Татара улыбается, жмет плечами небрежно. Простой и светлый как солнечный блик, утром будящий, ложась теплом на щеку. Назойливый, но слишком приятный, чтобы отвернуться на другой бок ради пяти лишних минут забвения.

— Ради всех. Ради любого, кому захочется в мою жизнь войти, пусть даже ненадолго.

А в глазах выражение такое виноватое, будто соврал. Лучше б и правда соврал, ей богу. Но поглядеть на него, и внутри всё сжимается. Дело Анна говорила, такие долго не живут. Откуда вообще такие, как он, берутся?

Объятия резко бурю внутри превращают в штиль. Небось так же Красного Короля "тушил", одним взмахом крыльев, не боясь сгореть. А теперь утешает предателя, прижимая к груди как любимого сына. Сочетание слов-то какое, смехотворное.

— Фушими, однажды ты всё поймешь, и тебе станет легче. Просто поверь мне.

Просто. У него всегда всё просто, но в реальности всё совсем иначе. Реальность бьет — так железной подошвой и по лицу, только успевай уворачиваться. Сарухико скрипит зубами, скребет ногтями запястья нервно, расчесывая старые и новые шрамы, пытается вырваться, но тут же сдается, позволяя гладить себя по спине и укачивать будто маленького.

— Это Вам бы понять уже, что я просто жалкий предатель.

— Конечно-конечно.

Смеется. Раздражение от этого смеха накатывает с новой силой, хочется крикнуть прямо в это улыбчивое, непозволительно доброе лицо: "Опомнитесь, на кой черт Вам сдался предатель и трус!". Какой же дурак, какой же...

Вода мелодичным плеском оповещает о прибытии жителей пруда, и хлебные шарики один за другим исчезают в разверстых круглых ртах королевских рыб. Даже в слившейся синеве неба и водоема их чешуйчатые блестящие тела не теряют своего насыщенно-красного оттенка. Эти не такие, как аквариумные, но тоже идеалом их жизнь не назовешь.

Фушими оглядывается и кидает очередную порцию хлеба. Главное никого не встретить в такой час здесь, было бы неловко и неприятно. Ночное видение отступило и оставило вместо себя необъяснимую пустоту. Теперь он снова спокоен и готов ко всему. Никаких проблем, Капитан, никаких проблем.

— Сегодня был убит один из членов Красного клана.

И к этому тоже, но увернуться от железной подошвы всё равно не выходит. Да он и не пытается в этот раз, чувствуя, что уже раздавлен, но продолжая стоять непоколебимо стойко и делать безразличную мину на разбитой в кровь физиономии, от которой самому порой тошно становится. Даже спрашивать не надо, кто тот счастливчик, словивший пулю этой ночью — это ведь только он, Сарухико, такой особенный, что к нему призраки липнут, как бабочки к тусклой пыльной лампе в ночи. Много чести. 

— Мне это безразлично.

Лишь бы презрение в голосе звучало убедительно, остальное не важно. Снова запястья чешет, уже сквозь напульсники, пока не видит никто, чтобы отвлечься от сдавившей горло обиды. Страсть как хочется выместить где-то это отчаяние, но счастливая рожа хомровца как назло больше не возникает в воображении. Татара ведь единственный всё понимал, слишком хорошо понимал, потому так и гнать его хотелось дальше от себя, чтобы не смотрел этими глазами без жалости и ненависти. Думал, это невыносимо. Но смерти ему не желал.

Люди уходят, умирают.

— Истина в том, что я хочу жить только ради себя, Тоцука-сан. Вы взяли на себя слишком большую ответственность, и посмотрите, что из этого вышло. Люди не куклы, с ними сложно. И если ломаются, то безвозвратно, не починишь.

Врет, конечно, далеко всё это от истины, и может, люди всё-таки куклы: игрался же с ним Ники как с заводной обезьянкой. Но Татара улыбается, надломленно как-то, заставляя пожалеть о сказанном, и отворачивается, на этот раз навсегда исчезая. Уходя куда-то, откуда якобы не вернуться.

Фушими призраки не нужны, они мешают работе. Один вон чуть не довел до психушки, второй пытался жизни учить, а толку? Пока сам не захочет, той истины не увидит, какой бы она ни была. Жизнь дерьмовая штука, и в душу ей лучше не лезть, но это просто лирика, одна лишь блажь.

Всё в порядке, Капитан. Всё под контролем. Наверное.


End file.
